mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of The Land Before Yoshi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Meet Bron". Plot (Back with Pterano, he flies over to the rocky wastelands, close to the desert) *Pterano: I wonder where my boy Petrie is. I'll better find him anyways before the sharptooth come and get him. (In the other side of the rocky plains with Ozzy and Strut) *Strut: It's getting dark. *Ozzy: It's already dark you stupid. *Strut: Hey. *Ozzy: I guess we find some sleep in here. *Strut: How about a sleep story before we go to bed? *Ozzy: No. We're not children anymore. Now that we're men, we can hunt on the eggs and feast them by morning. *Strut: Awwww. *Ozzy: I found a cave we can sleep in. Come on. *Strut: Now i'm tired. *Ozzy: Go to sleep my friend. Tomorrow it will be a big day. *Strut: Goodnight Ozzy. *Ozzy: Goodnight Strut. In the morning, we feast. (Back at the Great Valley) *Topsy: I don't see Cera at all! *Grandpa Longneck: Why is Pterano taking so long? *Tria: I don't see him at all. *Mama Flyer: I knew he was up to tricks again. *Topsy: And now we are leaving. *Grandpa Longneck: Guys, come back. They're back home yet. The green dinosaur is also missing too. *Topsy: He know his way out. Goodbye. *Grandpa Longneck: No, stop. *Grandma Longneck: Grandpa, just leave it to them. We have to get some rest. *Grandpa Longneck: Fine. Tomorrow it will be a fine day. *Grandma Longneck: Just get some rest. *Grandpa Longneck: Okay. Goodnight my love. *Grandma Longneck: Goodnight Grandpa. (The next day at paradise in the sleeping spot, the sun shines as morning starts) *Yoshi: Morning already? *Birdo: My back. *Boshi: Man, glad my feet rested from the supersonic speed from yesterday. *Littlefoot: Ahh. Good morning. *Cera: Ugh, the sun is shining. *Petrie: Good morning. *Spike: *yawns* *Ducky: Good morning Spike. *Chomper: The sun is up already? *Ruby: Sure is. *Wild Arms: Alright, let's continue. *Etta: Wait. There is something we need to do about the wisdom. *Littlefoot: Stay with the group? *Etta: No. Eat breakfast. *Yoshi: Breakfast? *Chomper: Yes. It's much like having friends for dinner, but friends for breakfast. *Ruby: Let's go and have fun breakfast. (The fruits are the only thing they have for breakfast) *Yoshi: Fruits? *Birdo: Yes. It's the only thing we have. *Boshi: Ooh, i didn't know they have a watermelon in paradise. *Chomper: I'll get more fruits by the way. They're in the back of paradise. See you in a little bit. *Littlefoot: Be sure to bring some strawberries back. *Cera: Strawberries? How about a bunch of sweet bubbles? *Boshi: What's a sweet bubble? *Littlefoot: A sweet bubble is a type of fruit. *Ruby: Ooh, i love sweet bubbles. They're my favorite kind of fruits. *Spike: Ahhhh. *Ducky: Make sure you bring some green food back with you. *Chomper: Okay. *Wild Arms: I'm smelling some dinner. *Etta: A big dinner we're having. *Yoshi: I'm going to have a big belly on my own. *Birdo: Not a own fetish for me. (In the fruit side, Chomper grab a big leaf to take some fruits with him) *Chomper: Friends for dinner. I'm gonna have Friends for dinner. I'm gonna get A couple of those, A couple of these, Things from the bushes, And things from the trees, I think they're yucky, But I know they'll please My friends for dinner. *Together except Chomper: Friends for Dinner. *Yoshi: He just wants to have Friends for dinner. *Boshi: He want to have Yoshi Stew. *Littlefoot: And Birdo Soup. *Birdo: Hey. *singing* You won't think it's funny, When he chews on you. *Ruby: That's not a very nice thing to do. *Together except Chomper: To have friends for dinner! *Etta: He can't eat vegetables, Only meat. *Cera: He'll munch and he'll crunch Those little duck feet. *Petrie: If he just eats Spike, Wouldn't that be enough? *Wild Arms: He would spit out Cera, Cause she's too tough!'' *Cera: Hey. *Wild Arms: Hehe, sorry. Getting a little too winded. *Together except Chomper: Friends for dinner. Don't wanna be Friends for dinner. *Ruby: We'd rather sink in the mud. *Boshi: Fall out of the race. *Yoshi: Roll like a rock Right into the sea. *Together except Chomper: One thing we know We don't wanna be Is friends for dinner *Cera: He'll gnaw your arm And he'll nibble your leg *Littlefoot But we've known Chomper Since he was an egg *Petrie: He'll bite off your beak. *Ruby: That would hurt. *Cera: Petrie pot pie. *Petrie: And Ducky dessert. *Together except Chomper: Friends for dinner Don't wanna be Friends for dinner *Cera: Don't wanna be Spike a la mode. *Petrie: Or Liver of Duck. *Chomper: *finished grabbing the fruit and move the leaf with the fruits to the side* I wonder if this tastes good. *Together except Chomper: Yuck! *Boshi: You know you've run out of luck. *Together except Chomper: When you're friends for dinner. *Chomper: Friends for dinner. *Littlefoot: Just friends for dinner. *Together except Chomper: Friends for dinner! *Chomper: *came back with the fruits* I'm back. *Yoshi: Wow. *Birdo: What are those? *Boshi: What is that red stuff you brought us. *Chomper: Um.......red sweets? *Boshi: *eat the red fruit* Not bad. *Yoshi: *eat the grapes* Yummy. *Birdo: Oh well, i'll take one. *eat the sweet bubbles* *Littlefoot: *eat the red fruit, looking like a apple* Yummy. *Spike: *munch on the fruits* *Chomper: *eat the blueberries* Tasty. *Wild Arms: This breakfast is so good. It's making us eat all the dinner we want. *Etta: I wish my sister was there to try all of this. *Ruby: I have sisters as well. If they were here by now. *Cera: Doesn't taste anything like sweet bubbles. *Chomper: What's wrong with them? I just bought them over. *Cera: Nah. I like them. *Yoshi: It's a fruit blast for us! *Boshi: Man, i'm stuffed now. Thank you for all the fruits you brought us Chomper. *Chomper: You're welcome. *Boshi: Pretty much fascinating. *Yoshi: Oh yeah. This feel kinda yummy. (Pterano spy on the tree branch where the group is) *Pterano: Don't worry Petrie, i am coming for you. (Back at Yoshi's Island) *Yoshi Chief: We are missing Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi. That crystal we have on the cave lights up and teleport people everywhere. *Thunderfoot: I am getting sick of it. *Yoshi Chief: We need to know what that crystal have for us. *Thunderfoot: It suck all the people in to the other dimension. *Yoshi Chief: This is kinda strange. I didn't know why. *Thunderfoot: Let's make a announcement to the Yoshis. *Yoshi Chief: Good idea. Let's do so. *Thunderfoot: Alright. (Back at Littlefoot's world, Yoshi and his friends are ready to go for adventuring) *Yoshi: Are you guys ready? *Littlefoot: Yes. We are ready. *Petrie: Me ready. So so. *Cera: What is wrong with you? *Petrie: Nothing. Me is very ready. *Cera: Ugh. *Chomper: I feel so happy, are you ready to catch up with the longnecks? *Littlefoot: Yes. I said that we could meet up Bron and the others there. *Etta: You guys are very brave, especially the new ones. *Boshi: Yeah. That's the man. *Wild Arms: Oh boy, i cannot wait to check out what's in stock? *Ducky: Let's start moving, yep, yep, yep. *Spike: Ahhh. *Birdo: Let's go. *Yoshi: Okie bonkie. (Back at the Great Valley) *Topsy: No sign of Cera and the rest of the kids, huh. *Tria: I don't see them anywhere. *Tricia: Awww. *Topsy: Don't worry Tricia, your big sister will come back anytime soon. *Tricia: Da da. *Tria: She's learning to speak. *Topsy: Yeah. She's about a year old now. She's one of a kind. *Tria: Come on Tricia, let's go grab some treestars for breakfast. *Tricia: Yum, yum. *Topsy: And she talks! Look at her. *Tria: Awww, isn't she cute? *Topsy: Yeah, come on. Let's go grab some treestars. (Back with the group, the gang is now heading to the grassy plains) *Yoshi: Nice day, isn't it. *Littlefoot: Yeah, i wonder which way should we take? *Ducky: I hope it doesn't involved a sharpteeth in it. *Cera: There are no sharpteeth in this valley. *Boshi: Which way? The left or the right? *Wild Arms: I know, go left. *Birdo: Left? Okay then. *Etta: Just look for the light and you'll be fine. *Yoshi: But there is light. There is alway a way to the places. *Boshi: My man, it such a long day. We haven't return home for a while. *Yoshi: I know. But we gotta keep going. *Ruby: Just like Spike said. *Spike: Uh huh. *Etta: Did i just see any far-walkers out there? *Yoshi: What far-walkers? *Boshi: Strangers, they come from far away and don't live in these places like us. *Birdo: But these guys are from the Great Valley. *Cera: I know. You know what they are. *Littlefoot: Hey look, the longnecks are coming. (The longnecks show up walking) *Yoshi: Whoa. *Birdo: They're so huge. *Littlefoot: Big as they used to be. *Boshi: They look like giraffes. *Birdo: Me too. *Petrie: A giraffe? What's a giraffe. *Yoshi: Nah, we're from the present day. You won't know all of that stuff when you grew up. *Petrie: Okay. *Littlefoot: Come on you guys, let's catch up with the longnecks. *Etta: Where are they going? *Littlefoot: They're heading to the path, let's follow them. *Etta: Okay then. '''MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff